<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At World's End by slyyywriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795226">At World's End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyyywriting/pseuds/slyyywriting'>slyyywriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pirate!AU, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyyywriting/pseuds/slyyywriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King Bucky gets sent to Davy Jones’ locker. Captain Steve retrieves him through the help of a seemingly unwilling pirate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At World's End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>People are bi in this fic, deal with it. Heavily inspired by quirks of the Pirates of the Caribbean and Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas with none of the plot.</p><p>Warnings: canon pirate violence, smut (vaginal penetration, unprotected sex because pirates get booty raw), angst</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky is littered with stars above a tiny rowboat. Too tiny for its occupants. Two tall and muscular frames almost spill over the boat’s sides as they lay side by side against another, tangled in warmth despite the cold winds that blow from the east.</p><p>
  <em>I’m with you ‘til the end of the line.</em>
</p><p>Two calloused yet soft hands lay on each other’s cheek, an anchor to the temporary quiet that the covers of the night bring. Under these stars they can be themselves. Wholly; excessively even. Blue eyes stare into each other, as blue as the moon above that looks after them. There is peace because of the other.</p><p>“Captain!”</p><p>A thunderous boom rattles the boat and the waves start to become erratic. One of the occupants sits up, blue eyes frantically looking at the dark horizon as his blonde hair sweeps over.</p><p>“Captain!”</p><p>Another boom. This time it sounded nearer and his instincts tell him that he should get his company into safety. He fixes his breeches and reaches for the oars at the sides to start rowing back to shore.</p><p>A hand grabs his shoulder and he looks back at the owner. The same blue eyes as his but they belong to a brunette, hair tied neatly into a bun. He smiles at him calmly and it soothes him for a moment until a canon ball hits their boat and throws both of them into the sea.</p><p>“Steve!”</p><p>He wakes up on a wet floor. His nostrils are filled with the smell of sea water and black powder, his mouth tastes like blood and salt. He groans as he starts to gain his bearings, the ringing in his ear is starting to die down. Then he remembers where he is.</p><p>The King’s ship is aflame. The sails are torn down and the smell of burning oak and redwood fills his nostrils as he knuckles the deck to stand up. The masts lie in pieces afloat on the harsh waves of the sea, swallowing the men along without remorse. The hull has been breached through and now the once majestic ship is nothing but a sinking grandeur in the waters.</p><p>One of the remaining sailors helps Steve up as he remains disoriented by the sheer monstrosity that ravaged his ship and the crew, dragging him off to the longboats. A good captain always goes down with his ship, they say but one sacrifice for today would suffice.</p><p>“Captain! We have to abandon ship now or you too will be lost for naught!”</p><p>The man drags his commanding officer, frantic at the gurgling noise the ship makes below. The creature that took them down and took their King down has gone but Steve is yet to process everything.</p><p>Two weeks later when Steve and his remaining men reach the shores of the Kingdom of Brookhold, a dark cloud accompanies them. The captain breaks down in tears as he delivers the news of the passing of their beloved King James, defeated by the most vile creature to ever exist within the harshness of the ocean—the Kraken. A monster in legend, tales of which make every person who has ever step foot into the sea, shiver in fear. Now, it has taken the greatest symbol of their nation.</p><p>Flags all around the Kingdom were raised at half mast. The tower bells toll three times a day for a whole month—once at sunrise, once at sunset and once at the time their King was taken. <em>Long live the King!</em> They yell in the streets to commemorate him. He is remembered but there is an emptiness behind his falling.</p><p>The throne has been left vacant as the king did not leave heirs, except for his two best friends, Captain Steven Rogers of His Majesty’s Royal Navy and Captain Samuel Wilson of His Majesty’s Royal Army. The latter was chosen to run the Kingdom as the former was still inflicting pain upon him own self by blaming his negligence that no one seems to have seen, except for him.</p><p>Nightmares flood his mind when he is in slumber while regret clings like a pestilence over his soul when he is awake. There was no escape for Captain Rogers and he lets those blue eyes haunt him every moment of his day, maybe even for the rest of his life. And then one night, as he drowns his sorrows with drinks and the roar of decadence, he hears an unexpected solution.</p><p>“Believe me, aye? The King is not dead if he were eaten by the Kraken!” a drunk bellows to a fellow drunk, feigned intelligence assisted with liquor burning in his brain spits through his tongue. “He lives now and for eternity in Davy Jones’ locker!”</p><p>“Bullshit! That’s a myth, I tell you!” the other drunk responds, spilling his drink in defiance. “An old wives’ tale to comfort their children knowing full well men do not simply return when the sea has taken them!”</p><p>The argument breaks into a fight and Steve lifts his ale from the table just as the two land and crash on it. He empties him cup and runs as fast as he can back to the palace. Why hadn’t he thought of it? All these years at sea and he disregards the most vital information about it.</p><p>He reaches the King’s former study. Every single thing left in place just like it was still occupied by its former owner. He eyes a book on the shelf behind the King’s desk and heads for it. He snatches a book in red binding and looks for the page he has read a hundred times over.</p><p>“Captain Rogers!” a deep voice roars from the open doors but Steve does not look up from his search. “What in god’s name is going on? You’ve scared at least a dozen handmaids with you storming into the castle this late.”</p><p>The blonde doesn’t flinch, he is on a mission to find—Aha!</p><p>“I know how to get him back, Sam.” He finally looks up, eyes swollen and watery. “I can get him back!”</p><p>He shakes the book in his hand to prove it before handing it to his old friend. Captain Wilson is left confused as he sees that contents of the book. It was a familiar one, almost every noble house had it and was read to the children before they went to bed. How could it be the answer when he doesn’t even know the question?</p><p>“What are you on about, Steve?” he asks in concern. He knows how close to the king Steve was and how much his loss had impacted him but never in his mind had it occurred that it would lead to this rambling.</p><p>Steve is opening drawers, scouring for something. He hollers when he finds an old compass that rattles even when you shake it lightly.</p><p>“With this,” he shakes the compass and takes the book back, “and this, I can get Bucky back from Davy Jones’ locker. Now, all I need is a ship and a crew crazy enough to sail with me to the end of the world.”</p><p>The twinkling of Steve’s eyes scares Sam. There was nothing more futile than false hope and this—this was a straight up a lie that his friend was bewitched with and it frightens him to no end. Before he could protest, Steve was gone out the door.</p><p>—</p><p>You’re peacefully resting on top of the brothel’s roof, enjoying the night wind and a bottle of rum when a ruckus from the pub next door erupts. You hear yelling, sounds of furniture being smashed and broken, glass shattering followed by a mass cheering. Seconds later, a person is being thrown out through the swinging doors and unto the clumpy road.</p><p>“Stay out and never come back! Crazy rat bastard!” someone yells out and spits at the man lying face down in the mud.</p><p>The man groans as he rises to his knees. An object falls out of his pocket, the thudding simultaneous with you sitting up and dangling your feet off the gutter. Could it be? With a smirk and a plan you whistle into the wind and a head pops out the window beneath you. You point to the man still kneeling on the dirt to you companion, he looks towards the direction before nodding his confirmation.</p><p>The man you called, blonde short hair and a bruised nose bridge whispers downstairs to a couple of girls who worked the night, pointing to the stranger outside. The women giggle and nod, waving their fans and clutching their skirts as they approach their target.</p><p>“Oh, you poor thing. Come inside, love. We’ll clean you right up.” Mazikeen cups the man’s face as two other women hold an arm each to get him onto his feet.</p><p>“I—I’m not here for—I’m—“ Steve stutters as the women in painted faces and rouged lips flank him.</p><p>“Nonsense! Of course you’re not! We’re not either.” Mazikeen taps him with her fan, waving her girls inside the brother. “We’re women, love. We have a natural desire to take care of men, more so when they’re down on their luck.”</p><p>Steve’s feet carry him inside. His arms wrapped within frilly shawls and the scent of rancid flowers fills his nostrils. “I—thank you, madams. I appreciate the help.” He resigns and accepts finally.</p><p>A bath is drawn for him upstairs, his clothing taken almost by force upon insistence that they were to be washed, that this establishment catered full services out of their women. He places his belongings on the table next to the tub as he sinks into the water.</p><p>He was in the pub next door trying to recruit people to go with him for his journey. He had explained everything to them, how the King would be retrieved from Davy Jones’ locker and the kingdom would soon be reunited with her beacon. He was willing to pay handsomely upon their return. But he was only laughed and jeered at, accusing him of drinking too much rum and ale. When he took offense by someone calling him crazy, blows were exchanged and he was thrown out.</p><p>Steve sighs, cupping water in his palms and splashing his face. He was not losing his mind, he was just desperate. Resigning to try again tomorrow, he leans back into the porcelain and closes his eyes envisioning a reunion with the King. Bucky was alive, he was sure of it. He could feel it deep within his bones.</p><p>A squeak on the floor causes him to sit up and the first thing he looks at was his things on the table. The compass is gone and the door is ajar. Immediately, without much regard for his appearance, he chases after the thief who he catches exiting through a window.</p><p>“Stop!” he yells after them, catching the back of their boot as they climb unto a railing and up to the roof.</p><p>Steve places his wet foot on the window ledge and pushes himself up onto the roof. He sees the thief under the moonlight, running to the building next to the brothel. A chase ensues as he continues to yell after them, his limbs still containing bubbles from the bath he abruptly left.</p><p>The thief stops at the ledge of the last building’s roof, hesitating with the direction they want to go to.</p><p>“Stop! I’m telling you, stop!” Steve finally catches on as he runs like his feet were on fire. As he threatens to come closer, you dangle the compass out into the edge.</p><p>“Come any closer and I’ll drop it.” You threaten back.</p><p>“—please! I won’t—“ he flinches, arms out to stop you from doing any damage. “I’ll pay you handsomely for it!”</p><p>You smirk then shift your stance, confidence returning despite being on a dead end.</p><p>“Pay me? With what? The money in your pockets?” you nod towards him and only then does the man recognize his nakedness. You could not help but be drawn to take a peek at the thing between his legs.</p><p>Abruptly, Steve uses both his hands to cover himself. A little too late as he’d ran and dangled himself all over the drinking village. He clears his throat and tries to negotiate once more.</p><p>“I <em>have</em> money. Please—if you return to me that compass and help me find a ship and a crew, I will pay you five hundred shillings.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No?” he gapes. Appalled at your blatant refusal.</p><p>“If you’re willing to pay me that much for this stupid compass, it must be worth a lot more.” You shake the compass and open it. The red pointer twirls clockwise and reverses before it finally lands on the naked, muscular blonde before you. Your jaw twitches and you shut the lid in a snap.</p><p>The man begs again. But before you could say no, he runs towards you in full speed and tackles you off the roof causing you and his naked behind to fall forty feet into the water below. When both of you pop into the water’s surface, he already has the compass in his hand and your hat has floated away.</p><p>Steve does a double take when he sees your face. You were—</p><p>Before his thought could even finish itself, he gets fished out of the water and onto a dingy, greeted by a sword to his face. You get raised into the dingy too and offered a blanket. A man with short blonde hair and a broken nose, wearing a purple tunic and purple boots, takes the compass from Steve and keeps it as another rows the boat further out into the sea and away from the port town.</p><p>“I’m—“ Steve begins only to be cut off.</p><p>“Don’t.” the man responds pushing the tip of his sword onto Steve’s neck. “You’re not allowed to speak Captain Rogers.”</p><p>“I’m at a disadvantage here. You know of me but I do not know of you.” He tries, not wanting to agitate the man.</p><p>“You will soon enough. Now, shut up!” the man instructs. It was hard to take him seriously with the color of his clothing.</p><p>Steve is racking his brain for an escape route, looking at you to determine whether he was going to bring you along. You’ve gone awfully quiet since being caught, you must have been scared. Steve Rogers was not slow witted. He had heard of a crew of pirates lead by a man in purple clothing, often pillaging merchant vessels and leisure boats of members of royal families. You were right to be scared.</p><p>As the tiny boat gets rowed further away from the docks and into the darkness of the sea, Steve realizes that they were headed towards the rocky cliffs on the western part of the Kingdom. He shifts his gaze as the clouds dissipate and the moonlight reveals the ship that has been on the Navy’s wanted list for the last seventy years: The Black Pearl.</p><p>The dingy stops beside the gorgeous vessel, moonlight making the wood shine even in the darkness, and captors board ahead. The man in purple helps you up to the deck first then strings him along by the collar. Steve looks around as the crew gather near the new meat. He grows nervous knowing that you were pretending to be someone you were not and if the men on this ship knew, they’d either throw you overboard or make use of you.</p><p>A blonde, tall man with an eye patch leads the both of you to the mast holding a rope in his hands. The man smiles at Steve as he pushes him toward the massive pillar in the middle of the deck, whistling as he bounds his hands and feet to it. When he finishes, Steve looks to you warily, still and quiet.</p><p>“As for you, I think the Captain would have better use for you in their quarters.” Eye patch tells you as he drags you away. You’re struggling and grunting against the man who was at least a foot taller than you, efforts futile with his physical advantage. Before Steve could say anything more, a hilt of a sword hits him on the side of the face and the last image he sees is you being hauled over the man’s shoulder.</p><p>With Steve knocked unconscious, you and your closest crew members convene regarding the man tied to your mast. Clint, your first mate who was fond of looking like an eggplant, reported that the naval captain was heard to have lost his marbles, rambling about sailing into the ends of the world to find the entrance to the afterlife to retrieve the fallen king. The idea pleases you, knowing that Davy Jones’ Locker was not exclusively a place to store those who were lost to the monsters of the ocean but also things sacrificed for the ocean’s favor.</p><p>Thor, your muscle and ray of sunshine suggests that since the compass was already in your possession there was no need for the captain to stay on board. Although he was certainly not unpleasant to look at, he served no other purpose. Clint, yourself, and Scott, your cook and occasional nurse, all look at the blonde man.</p><p>“Keep it in your breeches, Odinson!” Scott berates him with a chuckle.</p><p>“Are you sure we have need for him?” Clint asks as the chuckling dies down.</p><p>You reach a hand and rub the left side of your chest, feeling for the raised piece of your skin, long been causing an emptiness that could neither be sated nor filled with any drink, treasure or blood in all of the seven seas. For decades it has haunted you, your crew and their predecessors. The answer was within reach, finally. There was no turning back.</p><p>You gesture for him to give you the compass, lay it flat on your palm and give a heavy sigh. You open the lid and the four of you watch as the needle twirls around with no definite intention to stop. It only worked when Steve was using it due to his overwhelming desire to retrieve something he lost. In your case, the needle only pointed to him despite being unsure what that meant.</p><p>The compass’s needle begins to slow down, intrigue drawing in four heads closer to the object. The needle stops abruptly with the red end pointing towards the door. Two seconds later, the door busts open to reveal a sword toting Steven Rogers.</p><p>“Unhand her!” Steve yells only to be surprised by what looks like a meeting among the four of you.</p><p>“Adorable…” Thor sighs longingly at the man.</p><p>As it turns out, your crew was clearly aware of you being a woman and none had a problem with a female not only leading their crew but being their captain at that. Thor had slipped up and revealed by mistake that they were bound to you and the ship. As to how that happened, Steve still has no idea but he intends to find out later. He’s more concerned at the moment that you agreed to sail him to Tartarus in exchange for payment and usage of the compass after he finds the King. A blood pact was made upon agreement.</p><p>But not before you made Steve swear that he had to do whatever you commanded of him. He was no longer a member of the royal navy while he was on the Black Pearl. Here, he was a crewmate and nothing more. As his blood mixed with your own, Steve swore to respect your orders.</p><p>“Looks like you have a ship and a crew. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Master Rogers.” A mischievous grin paints your face as you shake his hand.</p><p>Oh, how he was starting to regret that agreement. The scar on his palm itches as he traded his uniform for rags that served as clothing. His beard has grown and his skin tan from scrubbing the deck under the scorching sun. All that was nothing compared to what he was currently doing. You decided that pillaging a merchant vessel would be fun after being bored for three weeks of inactivity. Steve promised to follow your orders and that was what he was doing, fighting private sailors employed by a rich business owner.</p><p>He looks up and sees you fighting who seemed to be the ship’s owner. You looked happy as the man gets cornered at the back of the quarterdeck. He finishes the man he was fighting and heads up to where you were.</p><p>“Stop!” he yells out when he sees that he knew of the man you were about to kill. “Spare him and send him out to sea. Let him die there instead.”</p><p>You huff when you hear Steve and take off your hat, releasing your locks in the process. As if that was not enough to reveal that you were a woman, you pull down your tunic and expose yourself to the man. The shock in his face was enough to make you grin wide.</p><p>“Master Rumlow here has already seen who I truly am, he has to die knowing that it was by the hand of the woman his family, his bloodline has cursed for all of eternity.” With your breasts still out in the sun, you stick the sword into the man’s chest until it exits his back.</p><p>You turn to Steve after you sheath your sword. The former captain, being only a man could not help but gaze upon your womanly parts after being out in sea for a while. As you fix your tunic however, it was the massive <em>X </em>scar above your left breast that gets etched into his memory, curious as to how you got it. You wink at him as you pass him to return to the Pearl with the loot.</p><p>A month after the incident, Steve wakes up to the sound of his door creaking open. He sits up and grabs the knife beneath his pillow to arm himself but lets it go when he sees your face illuminated by the moonlight leaking through his small window. He was about to ask you what was wrong when you shush him and push him to lie back down on the bed.</p><p>Your hands roam his chest before you cup his face with your hand. Slowly, you lean down on him and place a chaste kiss into his lips. You pull back and Steve could see your hesitation. He grabs your hand and kisses the inside of your wrist. You take this as his consent and return to place your lips against his again. This time you press harder and Steve could feel a shiver run through his whole body. The hand that he was not holding is placed on his chest to steady yourself but slowly makes its way south to the top of his breeches. This makes him gasp and your tongue finally slides into his mouth.</p><p>You are warm and wet with the taste of the rum you had for dinner earlier. He welcomes you with a hum as he responds with his own tongue, exploring every part of your mouth as if not wanting to miss anything. Your other hand has landed on his groin, rubbing him over the material, making him hard with each stroke.</p><p>You break the kiss and straddle him, your night gown bunching above your thighs and Steve swears he can see you glisten from underneath. You core rests just below his navel. How he wishes he wasn’t wearing any clothing so he could feel you better above him. You move your hips once, twice and Steve turns into a rock.</p><p>“I want you.” You whisper despite the conviction in your voice. Steve nods and removes his tunic from his body, throwing it somewhere on the ship’s floor. You follow suit, grabbing the hem of the dress with both hands and pull it over and above your head, exposing yourself to Steve with a shyness that he did not know you had. He found it endearing and turned him on even more.</p><p>Steve sits up and kisses you, more urgent this time as he takes the lead. You moan into his mouth as you place your hands on his shoulder, squeezing them whenever his tongue swipes yours in a way you like. Just then you’re back to moving your hips, grinding into him your naked core as your juices drip down into his skin.</p><p>“So eager… so wet…” Steve trails a kiss down to your jaw, your neck, your clavicle. He looks up to your face as he cups your ass and squeezes them. You’re blissed out, eyes hazy from need. Steve places his mouth on your tit and sucks on it, earning a breathy moan from you. He twirls a tongue on your nipple and your left hand transfer from his should to the back of his head, pushing him deeper into your chest. As you grind him harder, he releases you with a pop.</p><p>“Steve—please… Please.” You whine and beg him as your wet core throbs at the sensation. It was beginning to feel like torture the more you thought of him not being inside you.</p><p>“Aye, aye Captain.” He teases as he lets your buttocks go in order to pull his breeches off. Once they’re off, you get on your knees on top of him as he holds his throbbing cock in his hand, red and already leaking. He taps the tip on your clit making you shudder. Heavens, Steve wanted to paint you right now with how ethereal you looked above him; dripping with need and wanton desire to have his way with you.</p><p>He swipes his cock in your wet slit a couple of times, planning to make you even wetter but as always, you, his tenacious captain with a streak of impatience, wraps your own hand over his to finally slide him in. You both wantonly moan in unison as your cunt swallows him inch by blissful inch. Your mouth is open as you look up to the ceiling and Steve couldn’t help but suck on your tits again so he does while taking his time to sheath you.</p><p>When he’s finally seated fully inside your warmth, he wraps both his arms in your middle, waiting for you to get accustomed to him. You kiss him again, this time deeper and slower, savoring the taste of him within your mouth. You move your hips experimentally and smile into the kiss.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Steve whispers into your lips. “I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“You won’t. You’ll make me feel good.” You whisper back and gasp as he thrusts up into you.</p><p>The first few thrusts were little pumps, a test to adjust to his size. He was the biggest you’ve taken so far and the way you whine in high pitch is evident of your adjustment. But soon the whines get replaced with moans and the moans replaced with affirmations as Steve picks up his speed.</p><p>“Yes. Yesyesyes—right there—don’t stop Steve.” Even as he was inside you, you were still commanding. And as a good crew member, Steve was happy to comply.</p><p>“Yeah? Right—here? Right here?” He’s about to lose his breath. You were so wet and tight around him. The sounds that your cunt and his cock were making were downright sinful and yet he wants to hear more.</p><p>Your head has taken refuge in the crook of his neck as you tried to bite down into his skin to quiet your noises but Steve didn’t care if the whole ship woke up to your screaming as he pounded into you. He slips a hand between your bodies and rubs on your nub making you yell out his name louder. Steve smiles as you start mumbling nonsense along with you clenching around him.</p><p>He rubs you faster with his long fingers as his cock pounds into you in a punishing pace. Soon, you wrap your arms on his back as you squeeze him in tune with your release, a squirting of your essence into his skin as he rides out your high. His thrusts becomes sloppy right after and finds himself chasing yours with his own release, painting your walls with his hot seed. He doesn’t stop moving until he empties out in you completely.</p><p>He flops back into the bed, panting heavily with you lying on top of him. Your chests heave in unison as he rubs your back with his hand. He kisses the top of your head and you shift to look at him, your chin perching on his chest. You smile at him, the happiest his ever seen you since he has come to know you and it brings him great pride and joy to know that he was the source of that.</p><p>“I enjoyed that very much.” You tell him with a giggle and with another kiss on your head he agrees. “I think Bucky enjoyed it, too.”</p><p>“What?” that sobers Steve up from his post coital bliss as your words confuse him. He looks down on you as you shift again to straddle him then point to the chair in the corner of the room.</p><p>“Isn’t that right Bucky? You enjoyed watching me and Stevie?” you ask as a man emerges from the shadows to reveal a smiling, satisfied King James Barnes. In a panic, Steve pushes you off of him and scrambles to where Bucky was seated. But as soon as he gets near, he disappears into thin air.</p><p>“<em>Wake up, Rogers!”</em> your voice smacks Steve out of the very vivid hallucination. He’s still dazed as he finds himself standing in the middle of the deck surrounded by his fellow crew members who were all in various states of losing their minds. Just as he was starting to get his bearings, a siren’s whip swipes his foot off the deck and drags him to fall into the water.</p><p>You were slaying a siren that jumped into the deck when you witness Steve fall overboard and could not help but grunt in disappointment. Of course he was going to fall for a siren’s trap.</p><p>“Clint, light up the torches! I’m going after—“ you growl at the thought of getting wet. “—Master Rogers.”</p><p>“Can’t you just let the sirens have him?” your first mate responds, already dipping cloth is whale oil.</p><p>“As much as I would love to finally get rid of him, the compass is still with him.” You jump in after him and try to retrieve him from whichever creature had caught him.</p><p>The water above you lights up as oil is dumped on the surface and set aflame to drive the dark water creatures away. You spot Steve struggling to release his foot from a whip and swim towards him. You tap his shoulder and gesture to his leg as you cut him off with a dagger. Both of you swim away from the fire and end up swimming ashore.</p><p>Steve coughs his lungs out as he gasps for much needed air only to have another whip catch him in the throat. You see him fight the kelp like material and grab at it as well. A siren hisses when you drag her closer to shore using her own weapon.</p><p><em>“Why do you protect his human man, cursed one?” </em>the siren shrieks in her own tongue when you overpower her pulling and finally cut the whip off of Steve’s neck.</p><p>”<em>I still have use of him. And who are you calling cursed, sea wench?” </em>you spit back in the same language as you push Steve back behind you, walking further into land.</p><p><em>“No man can cure what has been cursed upon you. It is best that you give him to us.” </em>The creature hisses, bearing its sharpened teeth.</p><p><em>“I need no man to cure me because I am not cursed. Now fuck off before I turn you to become like me!” </em>With that, the siren shrieks in defeat followed by a multitude of wailing from her sisters. When the sea becomes quiet once more, you flop down on the sand.</p><p>“How were you not hypnotized by their call?” Steve asks you once the pain in his throat lessened.</p><p>“Women don’t get affected by sirens.” It was not exactly a lie but not the truth either. You suddenly felt dead tired and decide to just lie down on the wet sand. “Why are you dead set in getting to the Locker?”</p><p>“I was under oath to serve and protect the King as long as he breathes.” It was not exactly a lie but not the complete truth either. Steve decides to lie down beside you, exhaustion catching up with him.</p><p>“I am not at liberty to judge your beliefs, Master Rogers. I, too have my fair share that allows me to sleep at night.”</p><p>—</p><p>The next full moon, the seas are too calm that the ship is not moving at all. The crew cannot row anymore and your supplies are dwindling threateningly low. You spot an island ahead and decide to anchor there, find things to refresh your supplies, get your sea legs working again on dry land.</p><p>Each person in the crew gets assigned a task and sent in their separate ways. You and Steve team up, Clint and Thor were paired together much to the latter’s disappointment while Scott stayed on board.</p><p>As you and Steve walk around further into the north side of the island, you could feel his eyes bore a whole into your head. With the benefit of doubt you gander a glance behind you as he follows you, catching him staring at you. You brush of the first one. But then you do it two times more and you catch him staring every single time.</p><p>Steve has not been the same since the night the sirens showed him how much desire for you has built up while being on board the Black Pearl. What bothers him though is the fact that after more thought on how Bucky was there watching turns him on that he uses the image of the three of you together when lies awake at night and craves for human intimacy. Steve wanted to be with you while he was with Bucky.</p><p>At first he thought that having feelings for you while he was quite literally on a journey to retrieve his lover was blatant infidelity but the more he knew about you, the more he was steadfast on the idea of Bucky liking you as well. Even the way you stomp your feet as you walked was fascinating for him.</p><p>“What? What!?” his gawking and fantasizing get interrupted by your yelling. Upon further notice, he realizes it is at him you were angrily yelling at.</p><p>“What, what?” He replies dumbly, unabashed that you had caught him staring at your behind.</p><p>“What in the world are you looking at me like that for? If you’re loneliness is taking over you, I’m sure Thor would happily help you with that. He has been pleasuring himself at the thought of you ever since you boarded the Pearl.” You’ve stopped walking now, hands on your hips and ready to fight him if needed.</p><p>“I’m flattered? But no, thank you. Also, I’m not looking at you like anything.” Steve denies his gawking with a smirk only to enrage you even more.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry! I apologize for not being attractive enough to be lusted upon!”</p><p>“What? I did not—Wait, do you want me to objectify you or not? God, woman, make up your damn mind!”</p><p>You were crazier than an old crow sometimes but now that Steve was convinced that he is head over heels for you, he lets you yell at him without repercussions. You were his captain, after all. But as you see him smiling at you with his gorgeously dumb face and his shiny blonde hair and that wonderfully full beard, you growl in frustration and pick up a big rock, lifting it above your head to throw at Steve. But then, an earthquake interrupts your rage as the ground shakes violently.</p><p>The plants and trees all around the island start to get sucked into the ground one by one, your crew collecting food scramble and panic as it does. The ground you’re standing on opens and reveals a giant eyeball. The rock you were holding drops on the eye and a monstrous shriek vibrates all throughout the island.</p><p>“What in the seven seas in going on?” Clint asks no one in particular as Thor is left confused at the sudden disappearance of the tree he was draining for sap.</p><p>The full moon is revealed to be the luminescent angler of a giant fish and it starts to move to swim away. You command everyone to go back to the ship and all of your crew rush back to the Pearl. Scott who was sleeping on the deck gets startled the sudden stream of bodies that scramble on board.</p><p>“Not an island! It’s a colossus.” Thor informs him as he places the bucket of sap on the floor. “It’s a gigantic fish stick.”</p><p>“Wait! I have an idea!” Steve tells you as the both of you were the last to return to the ship. “It’s going towards the direction of the northern stars. We can use it to steer us there.”</p><p>He tells Thor to latch a hook on the fish’s starboard side. The muscular blonde eagerly obliges the wishes of the source of his infatuation and throws the line on the fish. The ship jerks as it picks up speed and everyone cheers at the brilliant idea.</p><p>It only lasts for a day though.</p><p>“I can’t take this anymore—“ a heaving sound follows from Scott’s mouth. “Please, I beg you, Captain. Let us stop this.”</p><p>You agree with Scott. Everyone has fallen ill from the ships movements behind the creature after the tenth hour. No one was standing upright anymore by the time the afternoon had dwindled down. You signal Steve to cut the line and peace returns to the Pearl as soon as he does.</p><p>By nightfall, the ship has moved on its own. There’s a strong current that’s dragging the wind towards the north.</p><p>“Captain! Bow side!” Clint yells from the front of the ship and you run to see what he was pointing at. You eyes widen as you see water fall from the edge of the earth, into what seemed to be an endless void.</p><p>“Tartarus.” You whisper in awe. Steve stands beside you, pupils blown wide at the view before him. You pat his back twice and face your crew. “All right, men. To your stations!”</p><p>Everyone get into position, awaiting your orders as the ship continues to flow downstream towards the edge. Suddenly, the current picks up and the sails of the ship get released, dragging the Pearl into the falling waters faster.</p><p>“Brace yourselves!” you command as you hold the wheel in your hands. You nod at Clint who was holding onto the bow at the ship’s front then turn to look at Steve. He moves behind you and wraps his right hand with yours at the wheel while the other wraps your middle, securing you with him. With a deep breath, the ship takes the plunge.</p><p>You wake up wet, yet again, as water evacuates your lungs. You look around to find your crew in various states washed up on shore. The first person you look for is Steve who was coughing out seawater a few feet to your left. Upon seeing that he was alright, you begin to take in your surroundings. This was not how you imagined the afterlife looked like.</p><p>“Steve, the compass.” You call out to him as everyone begin to get back to their feet. Steve retrieves the compass from his pockets and open the lid. You stand next to him as the needle points towards the jungle. You exchange looks when both of you see black smoke coming out from the trees. “Let’s go.”</p><p>You wave your crew into the thicket of trees as the needle stays steady toward the direction. After an hour of walking, you reach a clearing in the middle where the smoke was coming from.</p><p>The clearing looked lived in. there were various things all over that signified civilization. The two most obvious ones were the fish being roasted over the fire and the make shift hut a couple of steps from it. The hut rustles and everyone pulls out their swords at the ready. A man in a black tunic and blue breeches emerges from the hut and all breath hitches at the sight of him.</p><p>“Bucky?” Steve’s voice wavers at the familiar form. The man turns to your direction and is startled by the presence of other people before his eyes finally settle on one man.</p><p>“Stevie?” his voice is raspy, probably from disuse. “Stevie is that you?”</p><p>Steve’s sword clangs as he drops it to run towards Bucky, enveloping him in his arms. After checking if either was real, they exchange quiet greetings to each other before engaging in a searing kiss.</p><p>“How did you find me?” Bucky asks breathlessly when he finally pulls away. Blue eyes seeking another as his palms cover Steve’s jaw.</p><p>“I just had to think of the thing I treasure the most.” He reveals the compass making Bucky laugh and kisses him again. They break it off only after Thor clears his throat loudly, earning side eyes from crew members. You are an unmoving as the touching reunion unfolds before you.</p><p>Steve apologizes and introduces everyone to the King of Brookhold. He reaches out for you and step forward, introducing you personally to Bucky and telling him of your bravery. Bucky thanks you and you immediately bow your head to him.</p><p>“As promised, Captain.” Steve hands you the compass.</p><p>You feel your knees wobble as the compass’s weight occupies your palm. Finally, your release is within your hands. Literally.</p><p>A hand squeezes your shoulder and you turn around to find Clint standing behind you, a sullen smile of understanding. The rest of your crew was also looking at you, a mixture of nervousness and eagerness for their beloved captain. They know how much you have suffered.</p><p>“It’s time, Captain.” Thor announces; his stance different now. He seemed ready. “You will be whole again.”</p><p>Everyone takes a step back, Steve included, when you open the compass. The needle twirls quickly like always when you do, hesitating to point you to the direction you want. The needle wobbles and briefly stops at Steve’s direction but changes quickly to point at something behind the man. Your feet begin to move, anticipation thick in the air. Off you go.</p><p>Further into the thicket of the jungle you lead all the men. Deeper where the wind does not enter and where the light is obstructed by giant branches and thick leaves, you trudge. The quiet is eerie.</p><p>“What is she looking for Steve?” Bucky asks as they follow from behind. Steve only shakes his head and looks to Thor for answers.</p><p>“I guess since we are all here, it is time you knew.” Thor sighs as he swats at mosquitoes on his arm. “Our captain’s heart has been stolen and we are here to retrieve it.”</p><p>The two men exchange a look, not quite understanding or believing what he meant. Before they could inquire further, you stop a few steps ahead as the sound of rushing water echoes within the trees. Another clearing ahead reveals a waterfall and a small lagoon below it. Once more you check the compass only for it to point true towards the water. You look behind you as if to confirm and all the men nod at you to go forward.</p><p>Thor walks to stand beside you, a supportive hand on your shoulder. The both of you swim towards the waterfalls and enter behind the gushing water. An altar of some sorts can be seen behind it, a small chest placed in the middle of it. With a hitching of your breath you push forward and reach for the chest.</p><p>Everyone outside the waterfall awaits with held breaths as you disappear beneath it. Bucky could sense the tension that emanated from Steve’s body and reaches out to hold his hand, expecting that his lover and oldest friend would look to him for comfort. But alas, his naval captain only looks toward the falling waters as he clenches his interlaced fingers with the King. It was then Bucky realizes that the journey to retrieve him had been perilous not only to the body but also to one’s heart. He returns the gesture in his hand and shifts his attention back to the woman that had caused such a change to his love.</p><p>The chest thuds as it is dropped on the ground. Heads circle around it and in the quiet a sound from within makes everyone jump back.</p><p>
  <em>Thump—thump. Thump—thump. Thump—thump.</em>
</p><p>You kneel before the chest, hand shaking as you retrieve a key from your person. An exhale, heavy out of your nostrils before you push the key in and turn it. An unlocking sound and a small hiss signify that the chest is open. The thumping grows louder now, reverberating all around.</p><p>
  <em>Thump—thump. Thump—thump. Thump—thump.</em>
</p><p>You lift the lid and the source of the sound is revealed. A human heart lies inside the chest, surround by wool for protection. How it is alive while outside a body is beyond understanding but the way tears escape from your eyes, no explanation was needed to know that you were its owner.</p><p>You free yourself of your tunic, exposing yourself and the mark on your chest. All eyes focused on the way you delicately lift the heart with both hands.</p><p>“<em>Calipso, Mother of the Oceans, your daughter has suffered without her heart; now set me free.” </em>You speak in a tongue that no one understood and open the marking on your chest to return the organ back into its rightful place. The skies darken above as energy picks up all around you. The men take steps back, giving you space as the powers of the ocean correct what was wrongfully taken.</p><p>As your heart begins to mend within your body, your whole being tingles with all the emotions that have been kept at bay for decades. Happiness, pain, grief, elation, betrayal, heartbreak—you scream as they return altogether in a most powerful surge.</p><p>
  <em>Love.</em>
</p><p>You feel it return. You feel it as you kneel and heave and clutch at the aching in your chest. You feel it as two warm hands hold your shoulders. You feel it as two blue eyes look at your own. You feel it as Steve calls out to you.</p><p>“I’m fine. Let’s get home before the sun sets in this place.” You push him away and reach for Clint instead.</p><p>“There! We have to swim out to the Pearl and be aboard as the sun goes down the horizon.” You point out to the only visible part of the sunken ship out in the waters. As everyone scrambles to chase after the fast evading sun, Steve eyes you warily as you constantly clutch your chest. When you catch him looking, you let your hand fall to your side and follow your men as they swim out.</p><p>Everyone waits underwater counting the seconds until sundown. When the sun finally touches the horizon, a green light erupts and drains the water away from the ship, making it pop out the surface with all of your people on board.</p><p><em>Brookhold! </em>Someone yells out from the bow and you see the Kingdom in the distance. You bark out orders to sail to the crew and all happily reply an ‘Aye, Captain!’ as the wind picks up to take you all home.</p><p>Steve calls out for you as he sees you retreat into the Captain’s quarters only to be blocked by a frowning Barton. The man shakes his head and pushes Steve away from where you were.</p><p>“Let her rest, Rogers. She’s going to need her strength for what her heart brings.” Clint tells him, surprised that the man sounded more sincere and less hostile. Steve nods in understanding.</p><p>However, even as the ship finally ports in Brookhold and Steve assists Bucky off the ship, you haven’t left your quarters not even to bid them farewell. It was even Thor who came to ask about the payment for the services much to Steve’s disappointment.</p><p>“They are off the ship, Captain. Thought, you wanted to know.” Clint knocks on your door an hour later as the last members of the crew head out to the pubs as well. Clint does not need to hear your answer knowing that you were still writhing in pain from what you felt towards Steve. He had seen how the two of you looked at each other. Steve was at advantage to feel and experience it gradually over the course of the voyage, you on the other hand had to go through every emotion for him all at once.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Six months later…</em> </strong>
</p><p>You get arrested and are brought before the King.</p><p>“You’re a hard person to contact, Captain. Of course, it was my error in failing to consider that you might actually be walking around in a dress instead of a pirate’s garb.” The King smirks at you as he busies himself with preparing you a cup of tea. He gestures to a seat and you take it albeit reluctantly.</p><p>“How may a lowly commoner like myself be of service to my King, Your Highness?” you ask him, scoping the room for exit points.</p><p>“There’s no need for such formalities. You saved my life, you have earned more than enough of my respect to call me Bucky.” The King chuckles as he hands you the tea. You didn’t drink tea.</p><p>“If that be the case,” you place the awful dish water drink on the table and sit back comfortably, “what do you want, Bucky?”</p><p>“Steve misses you terribly. He hasn’t been the same since we came back.” Bucky leans towards you, elbows on his knees and hands clasp together. “At first I thought the journey had rattled him deep in his bones, changed him forever as a man. But then I hear him whisper your name in his sleep.”</p><p>Your back stiffens.</p><p>“Every night since we came home, he shares my bed. He loves me the same but somehow he also loves me different. The man I grew up with is there—all of him.” Bucky sighs then rubs his glorious beard. His blue eyes look like they’re holding storms inside them as he looks at you. “Yet, somehow, there is more to him now from his journey with you. He has grown; his heart is bigger and there is a space that needs to be filled that I cannot provide for anymore.”</p><p>“Your Highness—“</p><p>“He has love for you. He has <em>fallen </em>in love with you. I cannot anymore deny the truth that he loves you, Captain.” Sullenly, Bucky smiles at you. It’s a smile not of defeat or resignation. It is one that only a person who truly feels love powerful enough to allow one the begrudging capacity to share the one they love if it meant that this would keep their loved one happy. You understood that smile. It was the one you gave Steve when he looked back to you after you found Bucky in Davy Jones’ Locker.</p><p>It was the smile that was plastered on your face as they whispered sweet nothings to each other on the bow of the ship on the journey home. It was the smile you gave Bucky when you entered their quarters on the ship and found Steve sleeping soundly in his arms. It was the smile you gave when you decided that you were willing to love Steve in a distance if it meant his happiness.</p><p>“I’m a pirate, Bucky. I take what belongs to other people for myself without remorse.” You respond with a sigh. “But… I can’t do that to Steve. I can’t take him away from you when he risked everything just to have you back.”</p><p>“And I’m a King. I always get what I want; who I want.” He stands and moves toward the large window. “Also, I do not do well with sharing what’s mine. But for Steve, I can make an exemption.”</p><p>He looks back at you as he leans on the window’s frame, arms crossed on his chest.</p><p>Steve returns to his shared chambers with Bucky after a long day. He rids himself of his sword, uniform and boots as soon as the main doors close. As he approaches the smaller door to the bedroom he hears Bucky laughing loudly. Steve thought that maybe the man was reading letters from royalty of other Kingdoms again who wanted to know the secret of his return. That was until he heard a woman giggling right after Bucky’s voice. Anger bubbles in Steve’s chest at the audacity of his beloved King to bring someone else in their private space. He opens the door with too much force and the wood bangs the wall as they do.</p><p>“What’s the meaning of this—“Steve’s anger quickly dissipates when he sees you and Bucky in your night clothes laughing up a storm in the spacious bed.</p><p>“Oh, great you’re home. I was just telling her how we adopted a wolf, mistaking it for a dog when we were eight! Father didn’t know what to do because we cried for hours when they took the wolf away.” Bucky says, wiping tears from his eyes. You’re clutching your stomach as you double over.</p><p>“Goodness! Your poor father must have been terrified.” You cackle at the thought of the feared King George panicking due to his petulant son and his petulant friend. More laughter erupts and Steve can feel dizziness take over him. You were on his bed with his lover, enjoying each other’s company with minimal clothing. It all seemed like a hallucination he’s having while at sea.</p><p>The feel of your hands slipping into his palm grounds him back into the room. You lead him to the bed as Bucky gestures him to have a seat. As soon as Steve does, you sit beside Bucky and exchange looks.</p><p>“You’re not hallucinating, my love. She’s really here; <em>we </em>are really here.” His King tells him, voice warm like the wind from the ocean during the day. You smile at Bucky before smiling at Steve. You nod and reach for the Naval Captain’s hand before you lean your head on the King’s shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This baby has been in the drafts for three months. Please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>